


Opposition

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract they say..... But can it be more than just that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

As the sun streamed through the window Dan lazily opened an eye. His body ached from head to toe and the temptation to go straight back to sleep was massive. However there were planes to catch, cars to test and a public persona to bring back out of the drawer and he had little time for napping. Rolling onto his side he pressed a soft kiss onto the pale, cool skin in front of him, smiling at the grumpy murmur that said the other man fully intended on staying asleep.   
As his eyes took in the contours of the defined shoulders and the muscular back he thought back to when this had all begun; trying to ignore how complicated it could all become. The end of season party was both an ending and beginning for Dan. It marked the end of his time at Torro Rosso; no longer would be part of the little sister team, no longer part of ‘Jev and Dan’. He was moving on; moving up, joining Red Bull and becoming ‘Dan and Seb’. Well, ‘Seb and Dan’ probably if he was honest. He was excited and nervous and apprehensive and had frequent dreams about crashing too often; or worse, inheriting Mark’s bad luck.

The last Red Bull rookie to make that step up was Seb; would he be a failure if he didn’t deliver multiple titles in a row? The relief of the end and the stress of the beginning resulted in Dan, usually found on the dancefloor with his beaming smile and seemingly never-ending energy store, sliding into one of the booths, the cool leather a comfort to his skin which had been toasted by the Brazilian sun. Fiddling with the label on his beer he sighed deeply as he decided to have one quiet drink then be the Dan everyone was expecting for an hour and then he’d make his escape.

"That is the first time I’ve ever seen you without a smile."

The gruff, monotone voice made Dan jump. He hadn’t noticed anyone sit down in the booth, far less sit down so close they could be heard over the celebratory music being played by the DJ.

"Just thinking."

"Don’t think."

"Everybody thinks."

"I don’t. I do."

"You do what?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Finishing my drink, dancing like they expect for an hour and then going to my hotel."

"So do it. If you fall into the thinking trap then a time will come where you cannot escape."

Taking a drink Dan tried to think of something witty to say, but by the time he thought about it he turned to discover he was alone in the booth. For a moment he thought about why; then he decided to take the advice and headed to the dancefloor.

Dan was a musical person; as soon as his feet hit the area designated as the dancefloor his hips began to move. He might not be the best dancer in the world, but his body caught the rhythm of the tunes being blared by the stack of giant speakers. He twirled the girl in pink and shimmied with Britta, who looked so different out of her uniform, and lost himself in the sounds. He could feel the eyes following him though; wherever he went the sensation was there. He was used to being watched, the grandstands were often full, but this was different, someone was watching.

Eventually he caught them; he caught sight of the icy blue eyes, watching him, the face unreadable, but the eyes telling all. With his customary smile wider than ever Dan set about giving the watcher something good to watch. Knowing Francheska’s fun side well he pulled her close; her back pressed against his chest as they found the rhythm together. As they swayed their bodies rubbed and people around laughed and hooted at the show. With his hands, sticky with sweat, on her hips they moved together to the beat and he laughed loudly at the whistling; and still the eyes watched.

With sweat dripping down his neck the end of the song was his cue to move. Heading for the bathrooms he’d just splashed cool water on his face when the door opened. He waited for footsteps, or a voice or even the sound of someone having a piss, but there was nothing. Nothing until he felt the heat of another body behind him; close behind him. Standing up he could see in the mirror; he could see him and he could see him. The steely eyes, so often hidden by dark glasses, boring into his via the glass and he knew there was a choice to be made. If he thought he wouldn’t, so he didn’t.

They crashed into the cubicle, the door swinging and clattering until a foot jammed it shut. Dan found his back pressed hard against the cold formica as their bodies pressed together. Dan’s soft, plump lips tangled with the chapped, thin lips and their tongues tangled; as if trying to mimic the dance with only the soft, dulled beat of the music as a guide. Soft hands with long, thin fingers made short work of Dan’s belt and trousers and before he’d even really thought about what he was doing, and where, and with who, Dan was groaning as a hot, wet mouth wrapped itself around him.

The slurping sounds combined with the glorious sensation of the heat and the edge of pain from the fingertips that were gripping his thighs just slightly too tightly had Dan on a precipice that no woman had ever taken him too before. The alien feeling of short hair under his fingers added to it and any thought of wrongness that he’d harboured in his teenage years were gone; long gone. He winced as a sucked finger began to circle his hole; unsure that he wanted it, but sure that he wanted it. He couldn’t help, but clench tight as it pushed in and it hurt; it stung and it was weird, but then a tongue lapped at his slit and everything was good; and weird and warm all at once. Then two spit-slicked fingers were pushing, pulling and scissoring and the pain was dull; he felt full and weird and good.

The door was cool, but not cold against his face as he moved when the strong hands guided him round. The fingers felt good when they found the squishy bundle, but now the head of his cock felt blunt and too big. The pain was back as it began to push and his mind couldn’t find the good place as it hurt. Then a mouth found a point on his neck; a point he didn’t know he had and it was nice, it gave him goosebumps and made him warm and it distracted from the stretch and burn as the cock pushed deeper. He could only make a sound, which he hoped sounded like please, when the stillness became too much. The feeling of the pelvis pressing against his cheeks; the signal that he was in, he was all in, was too much and not enough and he needed more.

The slow rock got faster as Dan caught the rhythm and began to thrust back. The moans, groans and litany of swearing was joined by the sound of slapping skin and needy wails when the soft spot was hit again. As his fingers scrabbled at the door, trying to find their way to what he needed Dan could only sink back onto the body behind him as the soft hand wrapped itself around him again. He couldn’t move; he could only let his body rock forward into the hand and back onto the cock in time with the thrusts as he edged closer and closer still. Then he was there. Everything was bright and sharp and he shot all over the door, and the hand, and he couldn’t move just let the other finish and enjoy the noises that poured out as he fell over too.

Finally catching his breath Dan fixed his trousers and leaned back on the wall; relishing the coldness on his sticky skin. He frowned as the door was unlocked; unsure what to say or do or even if he should say anything at all.

"I’m having a few people at mine for a ski mobile comp in December. My present to myself for avoiding the Gala. You should come."

"I dunno. Red Bull are… Well they are…"

"Don’t think. Do."

With a last kiss Dan gasped as his bottom lip was nipped; hard enough to hurt, but soft enough to tingle and give him goosebumps again before he walked out.

"See you in December Daniel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. It will follow quicker - I have lots written, but this link chapter has been driving me insane for ages!

It was just the click of a button. That’s all he needed to do, but the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering so hard he wasn’t sure if his fingers would actually work.

It was quite ridiculous. He drove a car at high speed for a living. He’d bungee jumped, sky dived and done countless other things normal people would find terrifying, yet the simple process of booking a flight was leaving him a shaking wreck.

He’d half forgotten about the party, well not forgotten really, but pretend forgotten after Brazil. He’d gone home, packed up his flat in London so that when he returned from Christmas back home all his belongings would be in his new home in Switzerland.

It was a simple text that had brought him to the point he was at; sat in his boxers in front of his computer at 2am with his brain telling him not to book and his cock telling him to book. An address, that was all that was on the text. No ‘how are you?’ and definitely no ‘please come to my party’, just a Swiss address that he knew belonged to Kimi.

He had the keys to his new house and it wasn’t that far away from Kimi’s place. So if Kimi laughed when he pressed the doorbell he could skulk off there. There was no bed, or sofa, or coffee machine; or anything actually, but no-one needed to know that. He couldn’t pretend he was passing, not only was his house in Zollikon almost between Zurich Airport and Kimi’s in Baar, but he couldn’t completely humiliate himself.

So he went. His plan was that if Kimi laughed he’d laugh louder. Pretend to be a bigger joker. That would work he felt; he needed a plan. If he had a plan then he wouldn’t feel sick pressing the bell. He wouldn’t feel like running away as he heard the distinctive low tone of Kimi’s voice over the intercom that way. He wouldn’t stutter and announce that ‘it’s Ddddanricccccciardio’ in a rushed, high pitched voice rather than the calm, cool and collected ‘Hey, it’s Dan’ as he’d practised in his head on the flight over.

 

"Beer. Food. Pool. Bedrooms…."

Shuffling after Kimi like a child desperate not to lose their mother in a busy supermarket Dan couldn’t help his eyes going wider as the house, which looked big from the outside, seemed to be never ending.

"Sauna?"

Stuttering like a school boy, again, Dan found himself following Kimi into the sauna, trying not to gulp or whimper when Kimi chucked his clothes aside like getting naked in front of each other was an everyday occurrence.

 

Laid on the uncomfortable wooden slats Dan couldn’t help laughing. Trying to stop he shuffled around, but ended up face-to-face with a confused looking Kimi.

"What is funny?"

"Nothing."

"You laugh for nothing?"

Kimi’s confusion simply made Daniel laugh more until he had to explain.

"It’s just…. Well I’m here. With you."

"And this is funny?"

"No, well yes actually. Not funny ha ha, but funny odd."

"Odd?"

"Well no, not odd. Weird."

"Weird?"

"Well, maybe not weird, but…."

Daniel whimpered meekly when Kimi’s hand tangled in his hair and pulled their mouths together. Kimi’s kiss was hard and demanding and it nipped and took from Dan until he had goosebumps and was left panting as Kimi abruptly pulled away again.

"I tell you before. Stop thinking so much."

Oblivious, or not caring, that Dan had been left a hard, needy mess Kimi smirked, throw some more water on the stones to increase the temperature still and chucked his towel aside as he decided to lie back down.

 

"Pizza?"

Still recovering from the sauna, which Kimi just kept making hotter and hotter until he had to concede defeat, Dan looked up, from his spot on Kimi’s huge sofa where he’d almost fallen asleep, “Yeah sure.”

Listening to Kimi have a brusque conversation on the telephone Dan realised two things; firstly he had no idea what pizza toppings Kimi was barking down the phone and secondly; that was the longest sentence he’d heard Kimi speak and he didn’t understand any of it. Not for the first time that day he could only wonder what he was doing there.

 

"Where is everyone else?"

After the pizza had been delivered and eaten they’d decided to watch a DVD. Naturally they’d decided on F1 over a movie and it was midway through the 1988 Japanese Grand Prix that the penny dropped with Dan.

"What?"

"Everyone else? For your ski mobile thing, where are they all?"

"There is no everyone else."

"You said you were having a few people."

"I lied," Shrugging as he faced the tv again Kimi didn’t watch Dan’s facial expression flicker between confused, slightly pissed off and utterly baffled.

"Why?"

Rolling onto his side Kimi stretched out on his half of the L shaped sofa, “If it was just you you would not have come.”

"I thought you did straight talking and no bullshit," Dan was unable to keep the edge out of his voice.

Rolling back over Kimi shrugged, “I don’t. You would over think. That is all.”

"What if someone sees? Red Bull…."

Sitting up Kimi’s face looked the same, but his voice had an edge, “That is why. Red Bull employ you. They do not own you. You would not have come if I invited only you.”

"That’s alright for you to say! You’d get a seat anywhere. If Red Bull don’t approve of something I do then…."

"Stop panicking. There is a snow mobile thing in town. We can go tomorrow for a while. My friends are there so they’ll assume we’ve been there the whole time."

"Why go to so much trouble?"

Smiling softly, his eyes still steely and almost piercing Dan’s skin, Kimi rolled back onto his side, “We had fun. I thought we could have some more fun. In more comfort.”

Laughing loudly Dan shook his head, “You are crazy. Basically this was an elaborate booty call?”

 

It began with laughter, but quickly changed. Both shifting slightly, though still on their halves, the kiss started soft. There was no chance of interruption, no need to rush, so it was a soft, lazy almost, exploration of lips and tongue and hints of teeth. Fingers stroked jaws and tangled lightly in hair and soft moans mixed with the sound of wet tongues moving against each other and the occasional creak of the sofa.

It didn’t take long before Kimi’s strength saw Dan pulled onto his half of the sofa and then hands slipped up shirts and nails scratched as legs tangled and the noises got louder. Kimi’s mouth was warm as it moved down Dan’s neck; finding his pulse point and nipping at it and then nipping again because the noise of Dan’s whimper and the instinctive small thrust of his hip felt good against the constriction of his own jeans.

Using his weight to pin Dan down, not that Dan was complaining, Kimi chucked their shirts aside before exploring Dan’s body. He mentally mapped out where drew whimpers, where didn’t work so much and how much he liked lingering on Dan’s nipples because the wail and curse that it brought went straight to his own cock. Pushing their jeans out of the way Kimi couldn’t help, but laugh at the gloriously begging pleas from Dan as he wrapped his hand around them both; giving a glorious friction as they rutted against each other without a care in the world.

Lying naked on the sofa, both slightly sticky still as Kimi’s boxers hadn’t made the best washcloth, with Kimi pressed up behind him to watch the rest of the race Dan still wasn’t entirely sure why he was there, but he did know that he didn’t really care.


	3. Part 3

Sitting on the plane to Australia Dan still wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. In the end he’d spent a week at Kimi’s house, they’d shown their faces at the race for an hour before a salacious look from Kimi as Dan bent over a ski mobile led to them dashing back to the house. 

There were three moments that kept circling around Dan’s head on the long flight and as much as he tried to follow Kimi’s gruff order of ‘do not over think things while you are away’ he couldn’t stop.

 

The first was a morning two or three days into his stay. They’d fucked a lot so the fact that Dan woke up to the sensation of two fingers pressed into him; twisting and pulling him open as Kimi mouthed and nipped at the back of his neck, wasn’t that surprising. It wasn’t even surprising when he could feel Kimi’s mouth smirk as he pushed into Dan, making him writhe and moan at that slight burn that was always there because no matter how many fingers had been there before the stretch was always different; always more. It also wasn’t surprising when Kimi’s cool, calm exterior began to slip as his thrusts got harder, got deeper and as Dan found himself pressed harder into the mattress as their back-to-chest side position became more press into the mattress as you get pounded position. The words that filtered across his ears were not ones that Dan could understand in language, but he could understand them in tone. They were harsh and hot and filthy and so very Kimi as they changed, but stayed the same. He wasn’t the least bit surprised by the wail Kimi drew with a savage bite to the neck as he filled the condom buried deep inside Dan; throwing Dan over the edge into a sticky, warm mess between his stomach and the bed. The fact that Kimi had pushed, and taken, and marked wasn’t surprising, but the fact that his mouth was still on Dan’s neck, just there, was a little surprising. The fact that one arm was giving Dan a warm, human pillow was a little surprising and the fact that his other hand was spread, pressing onto Dan’s stomach, pulling his back to touch his chest and to hold them together; ignoring the sticky mess under his fingers, as they drifted back to sleep was surprising.

 

The second most surprising thing, that Dan just couldn’t get by, happened on Day 4. They’d been watching something on tv; hockey or some sport that Dan couldn’t keep his mind on because Kimi was sprawled over the sofa with his head on Dan’s lap. He was laughing softlyeach time he moved because it made Dan either whine softly or twitch his hips as the pressure on his cock, which seemed to be permanently hard, got to him again. The front door banging made Dan jump; his heart raced at 200 miles per hour and reasons for being there, excuses, started running through his mind as footsteps came down the hall.

Sitting up lazily Kimi shook his head, “Relax. We’re in here!”

"Hey," Just as Dan thought he was actually going to vomit onto the pristine cream carpet a figure, a bit like Kimi in style, but slightly taller walked in, "Just brought your keys back. Hey Dan."

Frozen to the spot Dan had to force out a squeaked reply, “Hi.”

"Dan Miko, Miko Dan. Where d’you park it?"

Watching the casual back and forth of conversation about the car of Kimi’s his friend had borrowed to impress a girl and had returned, but not parked in the garage because he didn’t have a fob for the ridiculously complicated sounding garage door Dan’s breathing calmed, but the hairs on the back of his neck stayed stood up.

"Chill out," Twitching from the gentle squeeze to the knee Dan was sure Kimi meant as reassurance Dan almost jumped to the other end of the sofa as Miko returned from the fridge with three beers.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Dan realised that after several beers, a few hockey matches, a lot of banter and the general slightly drunk passing of time that Miko wasn’t surprised to see him in Kimi’s house. He didn’t react when Kimi chucked a cushion onto Dan’s lap and put his head on it as he sprawled across the sofa once again as they watched a match between Kimi and Miko’s team and another that they appeared to strongly dislike. Miko also either pretended not to notice, or was not surprised, when Kimi whistled at Dan bending over and his trousers hung low when it was his turn to grab beers from the box that they’d brought in when they got fed up going to the kitchen each time.

"Stop it," Lying in bed Dan hadn’t realised that Kimi was awake as he frowned thinking of the night before.

"What?"

"The thinking shit. Stop it."

Rolling onto his side Dan smiled, but failed to hide the frown still there from the observant Finn, “What if he tells someone?”

"He won’t."

"But wh…."

"You can trust him."

"I don’t even know him!" Dan’s tone was bordering on incredulous.

"I do……. Have you ever heard about the time I got drunk, lost my car keys and tried to smash the window with a plant pot to open it?"

"No."

"What about the time I went to a stupid horse show and my allergies made me sneeze so hard I fell off my seat and people thought I was drunk?"

Laughing at the mental image Dan shook his head, “Nope.”

"What about the time I got drunk and climbed onto my Dad’s shed to shout at him for dying and leaving us?"

"No," Looking at Kimi with concern Dan was surprised to find wide, expressive eyes looking back at him.

"That is because of Miko. Not just Miko, but Toni, Rami, Aiko, Marcus…. That is because of my friends. I don’t have many, but the ones I have are trustworthy."

Biting his lip Dan was curious, “He didn’t seem surprised? That I was here I mean.”

"He knows we were at ski mobile yesterday."

"Yeah, but…." Trailing off Dan didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t his place to pry into Kimi’s past. This thing between them, whatever it was, didn’t seem like the kind of thing that gave you the right to ask five thousand questions.

With a dirty smirk Kimi rolled Dan onto his back and knelt up to straddle him, “He’s not. I always test drive Seb’s new teammates.”

Chuckling with laughter as Kimi launched an attack of teeth and tongue on Dan’s neck, determined that the mark he’d sucked and nipped onto him on the first day was staying, like a branding, “You and Mark eh? I bet that worked well”

"Very well. Once I trained him to control the long arms and legs…. and that jaw."

Laughing loud Dan tried to wriggle, but Kimi was too quick and pinned his hands to the pillow by his head, “Ah right. You got a rating system for us all then? You know what you like?”

"Oh I know what I like," With a dirty smirk Kimi winked as he bit into Dan’s neck again, "No beards. Heidfield left me with a terrible rash…."

 

The third and final thing that surprised Dan, really surprised Dan, was at the very last minute and it surprised Kimi as well, though he’d never let on to Dan. On Day 6 they’d been to Dan’s new house, it was bigger than Dan’s old house, but nothing compared to Kimi’s. Dan decided to go for a run while Kimi was adamant that it was time for time off, and besides he’d done more than enough exercise… So they made a plan. Kimi would go do some things, Dan would go running and they’d meet back at Kimi’s.

"No making a copy," Winking as he handed Dan the spare key Kimi drove off leaving Dan laughing again, wondering once more how a bloke who said about four things a day could be so funny.

That night there was an edge to them. Kimi was quiet, the staid mask back in place, and Dan was jittery; he didn’t know what this was and he didn’t want to ask in case asking seemed like he wanted to make this something Kimi didn’t want it to be. They had joked about being gentle because Dan had to sit on the plane for 24 hours, but there was nothing gentle about it.

It started in the kitchen when Kimi leaned in as Dan cleared away the empty plates and caught Dan’s lip, swollen from all the kissing and nipping, between his teeth. Taking advantage of the fact that Dan’s hands were full of crockery Kimi backed him against the wall and kissed him; he took a savage kiss rather than gave one. Dan could only try to catch the rhythm as Kimi’s tongue roamed and marauded in his mouth and then flicked against his lip gently before switching back again.Throwing the plates into the sink, ignoring the crash and the cost of replacing them, Kimi pulled Dan up the stairs. Pulling their own clothes off they were naked by the time Kimi pushed Dan onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow again as he pressed his knees until Dan’s legs were spread and his arse was high and offering.

They had done lots, but the hot, wet feeling of Kimi’s tongue licking him open was new and Dan could only moan and let him because Kimi’s hands were on Dan’s back pressing him down; keeping him still as if he could move even if he wanted too. Trying to warn him when the combination of tongue and fingers and a loose hand wrapped around his cock was too much Dan wailed as Kimi kept going. Not only kept going, but crooked his finger to rub softly on that glorious soft spot and wrapped his hand tighter and stroked and stroked until Dan couldn’t help exploding everywhere.

Then Dan wailed, loud and needy as Kimi lined up and pushed in. His senses being thrown into overload because it was too much and too soon and so fucking good all rolled together. Kimi’s hand tangled into Dan’s curls and pulled adding the edge of pain, which Kimi had realised Dan loved, as his hair pulled and his back arched and his body pulled Kimi deeper, stretching him more. His quiet, low chant of “no more” became a louder, wailed chant of “please please please” before decending into just a wailing, wanton noise as Kimi rocked and thrust into him over and over until Dan’s body exploded into white stars and gloriousness mixed with too much and he collapsed onto the bed as Kimi’s climax, pulled from him by Dan’s body, loosened his grip.

The intenseness saw them both asleep in minutes; for the first time falling asleep wrapped together and waking up in the exact same position as if something, nothing and everything had all changed.

Getting out of the car at the airport Dan smiled, the slight hint of awkwardness showing in his voice, “Have a nice Christmas.”

"You too. Don’t over think things too much while you are away."

"I won’t," Knowing he would, so knowing he’d effectively lied Dan pushed his hands into his pockets wanting to leave quickly, but never leave as well, Dan felt the key, "Your key."

Holding it out to Kimi Dan was left open mouthed by the moment he’d think about at least once a day for the entire Christmas holidays as Kimi drove away with a smirk.

 

"Keep it. Saves me answering the door the next time."


	4. Home

"Good luck son," With sharp slaps on his back his Dad step back with the proud smile in place that showed most people where Dan had inherited his grin from.

 

Wrapping her arms around him his Mum’s voice was laced with tears, “You look after yourself. Make sure you eat. Don’t lose too much weight and be careful.”

"Muuuum! I’m a grown man. I’ll be fine."

Sniffing loudly as she rooted for her hankie she smiled, “You’ll always be my baby.”

"You’ll see me in a few weeks," Giving her a kiss on the head he hugged her warmly.

Wiping her eyes she looked up at him, “Will we maybe meet your friend then?”

"My friend?"

"Yes. Your friend.”

Scrunching his face in confusion Dan laughed, “I don’t speak riddles Mum. What friend?”

"The friend responsible for…." Tailing off his Mum waved his hand in the general direction of his neck, "When you arrived….. obviously…. Some em marks…."

"What your mother is asking is are we going to meet the girl responsible for the vampire like attack on your neck before you arrived?"

"Oh," Genuinely stumped Dan didn’t know what to say, "Erm I dunno."

"See I told you not to ask him," Shaking his head his Dad gave his Mum a look.

"I was only asking because we want you to know if you want to bring a friend home any time then you can."

Blushing bright red Dan nodded, “Great. Thanks. I will. Maybe, one day.”

After a moment of awkwardness Dan laughed, hugged his Mum and headed through security wondering if the burst of bravery to tell his parents about the fact he’d never be bringing a girl home would ever appear.

*

Tweeting about the four hour delay Dan laughed when his phone beeped with four texts just moments later.

Mum Hope your delay isn’t too long. Tell them you are an F1 driver and make sure they feed you x

JEV Read a book like normal people. Oh, forgot you can’t read… ask if they have a colouring book ;)

Unknown Mr Ricciardo. Your key is with your agent as requested. One item of furniture was unavailable, but the rest of your items have been delivered, assembled and installed. The remaining item will be delivered in 18 days. Simon Harvey.

Kimi Airports suck when you are on your own. Well, not suck exactly…

Picking his jaw up from the floor Dan shook his head in laughter before replying.

Dan Wanker! Why would you put that image in mind when I have a four hour delay AND a 24 hour flight?!

Kimi Wanker would be accurate in this situation…

Dan Ha! This is all I am going to be able to think about now.

Kimi Shame…

Dan You have no sympathy. How was your Christmas? Did you have fun with your family?

Kimi You want me to talk about my family when you have a hard on in the middle of the airport? Weird kink…

Dan It was only semi hard til you said that you fucker!!

Kimi Not today. Tomorrow however…

Dan Stop! I’ve had to put my iPad on my lap in case anyone notices!!!!

Kimi Notices what?

Dan Fuck off!!

Kimi Ok. Have fun with your delay.

Huffing, but in a way tinged with a little bit of happiness at knowing that not only does Kimi do Twitter but he was watching Dan’s Twitter and was interested enough to get in touch, Dan tried to take his mind off the fact that his cock was twitching against his boxers. After 20 minutes he sighed and pulled his phone back out.

Dan You are a twat. Wanking in airport toilets is for teenagers!

Kimi Is that the wise knowledge you left behind for the Kvyat kid?

Dan Fuck off!

Kimi Take your iPad with you

Dan Wasn’t going to leave it sat on the seat!

Kimi I meant don’t put it away. You’ll need it…

Dan Why the fuck would I need….

Stopping midway through the sentence Dan gulped. He knew Kimi could be kinky, but this was new. Well, it was all new really, but this was new new. Holding his bag around his midrift he scuttled to one of the toilet cubicles, grateful for the first time that the first class lounge had multiple individual units rather than one toilet with units separated only by Formica boards.

Dan The wifi won’t stream I don’t think.

Kimi No. Record and send.

Dan Ok. Light is a bit shit.

Kimi Don’t care about light. No face and try not to speak.

Dan Why not? I thought you liked me noisy? ;)

Kimi I do. If your iPad or mine ever goes walkies it won’t be automatically recognisable.

Suddenly feeling very amateurish and a bit daft Dan remembered he had to be even more careful now. For a moment he considered making the sensible decision and turning around and going back to his seat, but the idea of filming himself had made him rock hard. The idea of sending it to Kimi had him leaking over his boxers.

Setting the iPad up on the sink, trying to catch his best light he pressed the record button and began to put on a show and sending it to Kimi before his bottle crashed.

*

Pressing the entry button Dan barely looked to see who was coming in as he kept his phone pressed to his head. Only his physio, agent and housekeeper knew where the house was anyway.

"I don’t care if it’s Sunday. Get me Simon Harvey…. It’s Daniel Ricciardo….. Yes I’ll wait.”

Clicking the front door open he turned to pick up a bottle of water from the counter and didn’t register someone coming in the front door.

"Look I have just got off a plane from Australia. I have been travelling for," Pausing to look at his watch Dan’s body sagged at the calculation, "29 hours. I am exhausted. When Mr Harvey sent me the message stating that ONE item of furniture was missing I don’t think I’m being unreasonable in being irate that he failed to mention that that one item was my bloody bed! Now, once again, please put Simon Harvey on the phone.”

Turning to the door he glanced at Kimi leaning against the doorframe and waved, “Hey two seconds….. No I don’t want a call back I… hold on,” Realising who he’d waved at Dan spun around to face him, “What you doing here?”

Holding up a white carrier bag Kimi shrugged, “Thought you might be hungry. Everything ok?”

"No bed. Seems the ‘our manager is available for a chat 24/7’ doesn’t apply on a Sunday."

"Give it to me. Get forks."

Practically snatching Dan’s phone Kimi thrust the bag of roasting hot food into his hands, “Send your men to collect all of the furniture……” Ignoring Dan’s wide eyes Kimi frowned, “No, you do not understand. A professional athlete cannot ‘just sleep on the sofa for one night’ nor should a paying customer have to book into a hotel because your company cannot fulfil its obligations……. No, Mr Ricciardo is busy. You will have to deal with me….. Mr Raikkonen….. Thank you. I look forward to his call.”

Putting Dan’s phone down Kimi ignored the plates Dan had put out and picked up one of the foil containers and a fork, “How was the flight?”

"Yeah alright actually, I slept for the first half. Usual movies for the second."

"That’ll be the wank."

Laughing loud Dan shook his head, “Just say it as it is Kimi.”

"Always do," With a mouthful of noodles Kimi shrugged, his face as unreadable as always.

"So what made you…." As Dan’s phone rang Kimi snatched it from the counter first, "Raikkonen……. Ah Mr Harvey. How are you going to sort this mess?…….. And where do you suggest Mr Ricciardo sleeps tonight?……. Really? Days before testing begins you expect him to sleep in a two star hotel?…. Hmmm….. Right…. Well then I think you should come and collect the rest of your furniture then….. No, Mr Harvey look at section 26 of the sales regulation. Part delivery and an unacceptable delivery timescale means that Mr Ricciardo is within his rights to send by the entire order….. Oh, I’m not sure, hold on please….." Turning to Dan Kimi smirked, "Would you accept a free upgrade to the Chateau Sleigh bed and a 10% discount on your order?"

With his eyes popping out of his head Dan was gobsmacked, “Have you any idea how expensive that sleigh bed was? Fuck yes.”

"Mr Ricciardo supposes that will do as long as it is delivered within the hour….. Well he may not feel the need to tell anyone to avoid you so long as he has a bed to sleep in this evening…… That would be very good of you. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it…… Yes," Hanging up the phone Kimi chuckled evilly, "He’s shitting himself that you’ll tell everyone."

"Sales regulations?"

"They can’t sell a story to a paper saying you played the big I am if you just quote sales regs."

"You are something else you know."

"I know," Forking some of Dan’s pork Kimi wandered through to the lounge, plate in hand, "Nice sofa."

Following Kimi through, finding the Finn had left no space for him at all Dan laughed and took a seat on his new armchair.

"Thanks."


	5. Good

Flopping down on his bed Dan shook his head and laughed, "Do you have to cover me in bites every time?"

*

Not only had the furniture company delivered the fancy new bed within the hour, but the stern look from Kimi meant that the bed was built and made up for Dan. Even the pillows were plumped by the nervous looking manager, who brought several freebies and knocked 20 % off the bill in a bid to save his company from being slated by not one, but two famous people.

Standing at the bottom of the impressive looking oak bed Dan chucked, "Do you know how fucking expensive this bed was? Not even with my pay rise could I justify it."

"Well," Standing behind Dan, close behind Dan, Kimi, who always seemed bigger despite being a few inches shorter, ran his hand over the curved end of the bed in front of Dan, "This could be an interesting bed."

With his voice a little choked Dan tried to stay composed, but with Kimi's cock pressing against his arse through their trousers he never really managed, "Interesting?"

"A bit like your video. That was very interesting," Putting one arm around Dan he didn't bother with any seduction or preamble or, well anything really, he simply pressed the palm of his hand onto Dan, "So many possibilities for the next time."

"The next time," Dan's voice was basically a squeak as Kimi's hand slowly rubbed him up and down. With his knees pressed against the bed and Kimi so close behind him even a sheet of paper would not fit between them Dan could do nothing but let his hips twitch, pressing him into Kimi's hand even more.

"Well," With his tone as flat and nonchalant as ever Kimi talked as if he was talking about the weather or any general small talk, not as if he was talking about Dan filming himself wanking in an airport bathroom and not as if he had thrust his hand down Dan's trousers and had his hand wrapped around Dan's cock, "There are lots of bathrooms in lots of airports during the season."

Thrusting into Kimi's palm Dan's voice was a breathy, needy whispering wreck, "Uh huh."

"So the possibilities are endless.... Not yet...." Stilling his hand Kimi laughed at Dan's needy wail, "Too eager... Think of all the things you could do and film."

With his brain in overload at the fact that Kimi's hand was holding his cock, but not actually doing anything Dan didn't even care that he sounded like he was begging, "Like what? Please, I need..."

"Not yet I said," A sharp bite to Dan's neck, just where it met his shoulder was met with a shudder and Kimi knew it had pulled him back from the edge just enough to play with him some more, "Well...."

Pulling his hand out of Dan's trousers Kimi tugged on them until Dan got the hint and pulled them down to his knees. With one firm hand pressing on the middle of his back he took the second hint and bent himself over the end of his new bed. With his hands flat on the mattress he pressed his forehead onto the cool cotton duvet cover, "Kimi..."

"I like this view," Running his hand down the part of Dan's spine that was exposed Kimi smirked at the shudder. Planting his hands on Dan's bare hips he rolled his denim clad hips against him and laughed at the groan, "Give me your hands."

"Oh fuck," As Kimi placed Dan's own hands on his cheeks and encouraged him to pull them apart Dan could feel his balls get heavy as his cock twitched, "Please."

"This would be a good view.... In fact, hang on, "Pulling out his phone Kimi made sure the volume was loud and smiled as the click made Dan shudder again. Throwing the phone onto the bed he decided more games could wait for later. Sucking on his finger he trailed it down Dan's cleft he enjoyed the twitching the little rosebud hole made as he lightly circled it, "Did you think about it while you were away?"

"What? Stop asking questions and just fuck me!" Dan's voice was a combination of rattled confusion and sheer wanton lust.

Pressing his finger gently until it finally pushed into Dan Kimi cruelly paused, "Did you think about it while you were away?"

"YES! Fucking hell," Bucking his hips Dan tried to make Kimi's finger press into him deeper, but Kimi's hand on his back stilled him.

"What did you think about most? This or worrying about being caught?" Pressing his finger deep into him Kimi began a slow, painfully slow, pace of sliding in and out of Dan, "Tell me."

"I... This..."

"Just this?"

"Some worry... oh god there, yes there!"

Crooking his finger Kimi played for a few seconds then pulled his finger out, ignoring the loud plea, "More worry or more this?"

"This. More this. Please Kimi. Too much."

With a satisfied smirk, and a pleased feeling beyond what he'd ever admit Kimi pushed two fingers into Dan as he rid himself of his trousers.

*

"I like biting you. The noise you make is good," With his hands behind his head Kimi simply shrugged as Dan touched the bite marks on the back and side of his neck, "They'll be gone by testing."

With a tinge of sadness he wasn't expecting Dan ran his fingers over the mark that stung the most, "Yeah, I suppose they will."

"I think... for testing, and in the season, maybe..."

As Kimi paused Dan's body sagged into the mattress. This was the moment he'd been waiting for since, well since this thing started. The moment where Kimi finished it, decided it wasn't a good idea...

Pressing a finger onto Dan's hip, below his waistband, but where his fireproofs could part if he wasn't careful Kimi nodded, "Here."

"Here?" With a look of confusion Dan scrunched up his nose as Kimi moved.

"Yes, definitely here during the season I think," Sitting back to admire the red mark he'd just nipped and sucked onto Dan Kimi shrugged, "What do you think?"

Still trying to catch up on the fact that not only did Kimi not want to end it, but he'd basically just sort of said that it was going to last until the season twice Dan shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, "Yeah, here is good."

 

With his hands back behind his head Kimi nodded, "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on posting my new fic between quali and race each race weekend. It'll be posted simultaneously here and on my Tumblr. 
> 
> I know it's an unusual pairing, but I like it :D


End file.
